


Fallen Angels

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Astronauts, M/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: In his dreams, someone laughed and told Armaros that the whole situation served him right. A parody of Astronauts by Powapowa.





	

“It would have been nice if I could have  
Sang and danced as well as you, huh?”  
You just smiled beautifully and said  
That my voice and feet were wonderful

When I wanted to fight with someone, I would always  
Trade my punches with you  
Even though you were a little weak, you were  
Good at jumping around and catching me off-guard  
Whenever I thought about Humans,  
I felt an urge to jump down and meet them  
But, if I did, I would have to leave you,  
And I’m not sure that you would forgive me  
If I did choose to take the plunge,  
Would you decide to Fall with me?  
All of these doubts and questions  
Are going to dance about in my head  
“To the Earth full of Humans!”  
That’s what the others are crying out  
A good many questions are  
Going to be answered soon

Now, I’ll close my eyes,  
Smile sadly, and jump down  
I may never see your smile again,  
But that’ll be a fitting punishment for me  
It might have hurt less  
If I had quickly extinguished  
The wonderful friendship we both had

If I had confessed to you before I Fell,  
Would you have forgiven me with a smile?  
No, I’m sure you would have been angry and sad  
You would have kept me back by speaking out  
I’ve thought about trying to secretly see you  
But every time I start, I get so frightened that I quit  
I half-hope that you’ll find us soon  
In my dreams, someone laughs, “Serves you right!”  
If only I was a bit braver  
I wrote a song for you,  
But I can’t sing it as I am now  
But I can still perform the dance for it  
It’ll be nice when you see me dance again

Now, I’ll open my eyes,  
Dance for you, and reach out to you  
My voice is no longer what it once was  
But if you smile and take my hand, I’ll consider it a fair trade  
Now, I’ll try to be brave,  
Ball up my hands, and walk up to you  
Your Arch and your face are both scary,  
But after everything I’ve done, I deserve it


End file.
